


A moment

by Tommyboy



Series: 50 ficlets for 50 shows [8]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	A moment

Hawkeye gave BJ a look when Frank turned his back to them. Hawkeye was in need and they hoped Frank would do what he normally did on a free night, go seek the company of one woman that he considered his equal to at quiet times like this.

“Lt. Houlihan has invited me over for dinner. I know where everything is in my foot locker, so no hanky panky from you two.”

“No hanky panky, that would be no fun in finding you hankies and seeing what we can do with them,” Hawkeye gave as a jibe to the man who he considered way to anal for his own health.

“Pierce!” Frank yelled.

“Frank, go along, I’ll make sure no hanky panky comes to your insignad handkerchiefs that your mother sent you.”

Frank looked from one man then to the other wondering if he could actually leave his belongings alone with these men. At times he had found his foot locker in the most bizarre places in the camp. They took their jolly’s in messing with him. 

“Go on, don’t keep HotLips waiting,” BJ said, trying to hurry the man along before his friend lost his façade that he knew was cracking.

As soon as the door closed Pierce found himself engulfed in his friends arms. Turning Pierce buried his head in BJ’s shoulder taking comfort and finally letting the buried feelings of the last few days come to surface and a sob for all the lost souls he couldn’t save came back to haunt him.


End file.
